Love letter
by ApplesauceAddiction
Summary: Aoi received a love letter. What will she do when she finds out from who it is? Fluffy oneshot dedicated to my snugglebunny.


This story is for my snugglebunny, Airin. Happy 1 month anniversary! I hope you like it =3

**DISCLAIMER:** Mai-HiME belongs to Sunrise and the song 'Here in my arms' belongs to Hello Goodbye!

* * *

'_I wonder who left me this letter.. I guess I'll find out when I read it as soon as I come home..'_ Aoi thought, making her way to her dorm.  
Aoi had been surprised when she had found a pink envelope with her name neatly written on it in her shoe-locker when she was about to change shoes to go home. Chie was with her that moment, teasing her about how it may have been left by some creepy stalker-ish boy or girl. _'Gee thanks for the support Chie.. Mou, if only you would've written it..But you wouldn't, would you? Heh.. Of course not, Chie's my best friend! There's absolutely no way she would.. Oh Chie.. If you could only feel the same for me as I feel for you..'_ The poor blue-eyed brunette sighed as arrived at the door of her dorm.

She closed the door behind her. She hung up her coat and kicked off her shoes. "I'm home.."

'_Hmm.. No reply, so Nao-chan's still out.. Ah well..'_ Aoi walked to her bed and sat down on it. She took the letter out of her bag and lay down on her back. She stared at the envelope for a while before opening it and taking out the letter. As she fought the urge to immediately look at who wrote the letter as she unfolded the paper. The brunette began to read.

_My beloved Aoi,_

_I'm writing this letter to show you how I feel about you (and of course I'll be hoping that you feel the same). Ever since I met you I felt something I've never felt before. And each day that feeling became stronger and stronger. Every day I need to work harder to fight the urge to run my hands through your soft, long locks, the urge to feel your soft, luscious lips pressed against mine or the urge to just hold you close. It's becoming unbearable not being able to do anything even though you're right there..I want to be there for you, I want to be close to you and never let you go. I want to be the Romeo to your Juliet! Well.. Maybe not that, seeing that it didn't end very well for those two.. But anyway, I want to be the Antony to your Cleopatra, the Paris to your Helen of Troy, the Napoleon to your Josephine! I know that I can be an enormous flirt, but if only you'll just let me be this and so much more. I guess what I'm just trying to say is that I love you, Aoi Senou, and only you! I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to face the future with you by my side, holding your hand every passing second. I guess that I should end this letter now (it would surprise me if you're still reading), so I'll say it once more. I love you, Aoi Senou and I hope that you accept my feelings._

_Forever yours,_

_Chie Harada _

Aoi stared in shock at the letter and shook her head, "No way.. " The blue-eyed brunette read the letter again, letting it sink in, _'She loves me..! She actually loves me!'_

"Chie Harada loves me!" She yelled out as tears started to flow from her eyes. She jumped of her bed and searched for her phone. _'Why is that I can never find you when I really need you?! Stupid phone.. Ah! There you are!'_

Aoi quickly dialed Chie's number. She wiped her eyes as she waited for Chie to pick up.

* * *

Chie sat on her bed with her back against the wall, her legs pulled up to her chest as she rested her head against her knees. Her phone rang.

_Where are you, the one, the one that lies close to me? Whispers "hello, I miss you quite terribly.."_

She knew it was Aoi. The brunette probably wanted an explanation. Nervously the boy-ish teen flipped open her phone and brought it to her ear.

"_Hey, it's me.."_

"Hey.."

Both stayed quiet for a while.

"Look Aoi, I'm so—"

"_I love you too." _After that Aoi immediately hung up. But Chie didn't mind, she had finally gotten an answer to the question she had been asking herself for so long. Short after Aoi had hung up, she received a text-message.

_Can I sleep with you tonight?_

_-x- Aoi_

Chie smiled and began to send one back.

_-Fin-_


End file.
